Problem: $z=-13-52i$ $\text{Re}(z)=$
Background Complex numbers are numbers of the form $z={a}+{b}i$, where $i$ is the imaginary unit and ${a}$ and ${b}$ are real numbers. [What is the imaginary unit?] The real part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Re}(z)={a}$. The imaginary part of $z$ is denoted by $\text{Im}(z)={b}.$ Finding the Real and Imaginary Parts of $z$ In this case, $z={-13}-{52}i$ is of the form ${a}+{b}i$, where ${a}={-13}$ and ${b}={-52}$. Therefore: $\text{Re}(z)={a}={-13}$. $\text{Im}(z)={b}={-52}$. Summary $\text{Re}(z)={-13}$. $\text{Im}(z)={-52}$.